


The Season of Falling Leaves

by Jaemin_Jung



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Because I love fall, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, House Cleaning, I literally just thought this up too, I'm obsessed with these two, It will never stop, M/M, One Shot, This popped up, and dogs, cute shit, here you go, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemin_Jung/pseuds/Jaemin_Jung
Summary: Hank asks Connor to rake the leaves. . .yeah.





	The Season of Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I added a bit to it. Well, changed and shit. Yehh. lol

Hank and Connor had an off day, which was the most rare occurrence in the universe. Yes, more rare than an android revolution...it's a close call.

Right now, they were cleaning up the house because Connor thought it best that Hank should be moving around doing busy work instead of lying in bed all day. He had already "gotten the necessary 8 hours of sleep" and had gotten up at 11:37 even though he was awoken at 11.

Hank was busying himself with the dishes while Connor was tidying up the living room. 

"What should I do next Hank?" 

"Oh you're done? Um...why don't you take Sumo out for some fresh air and rake the leaves? There's one in the garage. If that's alright with you." 

"Of course. Come on Sumo," he says opening the door.

* * *

Connor found the rake in only a few seconds, but it was covered by other things, so he had to move them and squeeze through to get it.

Sumo was walking around the yard while Connor planned the best route to gather the leaves.

* * *

 

As Connor started making his way across the yard, Hank had moved on to vacuuming now that everything was picked up off the floor. After they had completed those last two tasks, they would be finished cleaning the house. 

* * *

Hank would have expected Connor to be done quickly because he only worked in the most efficient of ways, but he was already done, himself, in 15 minutes. It has been almost 40 minutes now that Hank was watching TV, thinking Connor had finished and taken Sumo on a walk.

Until he heard barking coming from his yard. And laughing. 

Turning off the TV, he walked his way out of front door, around the house, only to see Sumo and Connor running around. With leaves scattering everywhere they went.

"Connor!!" The android completely stopped, turning around to face the man, with an expression that only said that he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, "What the hell are ya doin'?" he asked his hands flying up, gestured to the yard still full of leaves.

"Sorry Lieutenant. I  _had_ finished, but then Sumo jumped into the big pile I made." Connor explained.

"So....you decided to join him." It was more of a statement than a question. 

"Yes. Sumo was happier when he did it, so I didn't want to stop him," he suddenly had a big smile on his face, "After he jumped the first time, his tail started wagging very fast, and he ran around before repeatedly running back into the pile. The leaves flew everywhere," he motioned with his arms how the leaves would spew out of the pile, "and it seemed like fun, so I played with him."

"You....you jumped into it?" Hank asked incredulously. His eyes were narrowed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his mouth was slightly open. 

Connor blushed slightly blue, looking wide-eyed at the Lieutenant, "H-How did you know that?"

"There's leaves in your hair."

He quickly ruffled his hair to get them out and looked back up at Hank.

"That's not what I asked you to do y'know."

"Sorry Lieutenant. I'll clean up right away," he proceeded to pick up the rake that had been left leaning against the side of the house.

"No. No don't worry about it."

"But-"

"We can deal with it tomorrow. I'm tired. It's already almost sundown. Let's just go back inside before it gets dark. Sumo! Come on!" Hank said, waiting for the two.

Connor put the rake back in the garage, and they went inside, lazying around for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

"Are you mad at me Hank?" Connor asked from the kitchen where he was currently making dinner.

"Huh? About what?"

"About earlier with the leaves?"

"No I'm not mad. Why would I be mad about that?" he sighed, "If you had fun playing with Sumo then it doesn't matter. Plus it was his fault." 

"Oh. So....can we do it again?" 

Hank shook his head, "Jesus Connor how old are you?"

"I was created on-"

"Yeah, yeah you smartass."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute in my mind and I'm glad I thought of it. I was laughing so hard imagining Hank just coming out of the house to see Connor and Sumo jumping in the leaves. 
> 
> Expect a shit ton more of little shots. I have so many written down and I can never stop being obsessed with these two.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. Greatly appreciated! It lets me know you liked it!


End file.
